My Unlucky Fate
by ThatIdioticMelody
Summary: So what happens when you throw a nobody into another world? Well... he dies. What if it was an unlucky nerd instead? Comedy from the unknown is sure to ensue! How? Count on his shitty luck.
1. The Cards of Fate

**So this is an authors note to say- ITS TIME FOR NEW FICS.**

 **Well relatively anyway.**

 **I'm not gonna skim around the rope, basically this is just another story for fun, I hope you readers enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **POV- Hyoudou Yu**

I had always loved games, but more than that- I loved a games story.

My favorite game however is a little embarrassing, it was Fate/GrandOrder, a mobile game.

Thinking back however, honestly? I just loved it's heroes.

Each hero in the game never had their exact dream ending, but thats what made them heroes.

In each step of their lives they had lived for others and inspired them, and today just reading stories about them now still inspire me.

So, the game really caught my attention.

Thats not why I'm here though...

I'm here because I'd though it was a smart idea to push a girl who I didn't even know out the way of a car.

Maybe that girl lived.

I was just gonna live a boring life then die like everyone else anyway.

But I didn't. Why?

Thats what I'm trying to find out now, waking up in as a baby.

"Aww, look honey, Yu chan just woke up! He's so cute!"

And before I knew it, I was plucked up and held by a brown haired lady.

"Soichiro, what do you of our baby? I think. He has your hair."

And a hand reaching over, a tall plain man appeared, standing there smiling. "No, I think he takes after you, Haruka. Besides, I think you're cuter."

"Oh honey." Putting me down it finally dawned on me that they were my _parents_.

Well, at least it couldn't get worse.

 **Ding. Master has now been registered. Seven servants will now be summoned... your servants have arrived.**


	2. E Rank Luck

**Hello!**

 **This is my rare chapter two where I'll tell you that... I'm lazy?**

 **Well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **POV- Yue Hyodou**

 **[Ding. Master has now been registered. Seven Servants will now be summoned...** **your servants have arrived.]**

What the hell was that?

 **[Master, welcome to Fate Grand Order. Your mission is to protect this world singularity until further notice. For tutorial please say yes, to skip say no.]**

'Uhh... yes?'

 **[Welcome to Fate Grand Order, this system's purpose is to protect humanity through saving specific timelines and dimensions. You, master, are one of the rare participants chosen to protect this singularity dimension.]**

 **[You have been revived to live your life and serve humanity in it's battle to save the future.** **As a master you have been given seven servants to help you in your journey.]**

 **[Currently you- ERROR.]**

 **[Master does not have enough mana to use the Grand Order System, in order to circumvent this you shall now be given a chance to become a pseudo servant.]**

* * *

Before I knew it, I was in front of a dark blue room lit by a bright blue haze. It looked eerily familiar.

Everything was moving to fast, before I could even process it, a large screen appeared.

It was the the summon screen for Fate Grand Order. It was the exact same one.

 **[Master please roll.]**

In front of me was only one button.

[1x Summon.]

Taking a breath, I looked down towards my hands to realize that my hands were black.

No, not dark skin, but nonexistent. There was only a vague white outline.

This was crazy. Everything was fucking crazy. I could handle being born again- it wasn't _good,_ but it wasn't this.

I didn't have a choice anymore.

 _Screw it._

I died. I really died. But so what?! If I'm gonna be who the fuck knows, might as well have fun.

In fact, wasn't this my dream come true? If I have to, I might as well live this life to the fullest!

 **"FUCK IT ALL!"**

Slamming my hand down on the screen, I waited for my fate.

I didn't want to look, but I steeled my gaze.

The screen shattered and a blue light shot into the sky.

Fuck. Before I knew it what appeared was a silver card of a knight.

Stupid shitty E-rank luck.

Then it happened. The card cracked into gold.

And light shown everywhere, blinding my eyes shut.

Forcing my eyes open, I saw-

 **[Congratulations! You have summoned Arturia Pendragon Lily. The once and future king to be, before she lost her humanity and her innocence to the world.]**

Then there was pain.

* * *

When I woke up again, I was back in a warm baby blanket again.

 **[You have been fully registered as a master. Currently you hold Nero Bride, Atalante, Jack the Ripper, Nursery Rhyme, Kiyohime, Medusa, and Jeanne d Arc Alter. As of this moment however, servants are unabled to be summoned due to your new adapting body. Please select one until full synchronization with your heroic spirit.]**

Well, back to step one. Way to exhausted, I quickly chose, 'Jeanne' and then fell into a blissful slumber.

 **[You have chosen Jeanne d Arc Alter. She will be selected as favorite and will act your partner until the end of your synchronization. Thank you for using the tutorial.]**

My last thought before passing out again was 'shit'.


	3. The Baby Life

**Authors note.**

 **Welcome to chapter three! Yes, a very rare chapter three!**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Since being reborn, I have adapted to living my life and have been doing what all babies did, eat, sleep, and...

OKAY I SHIT MYSELF, YA HAPPY?!

As of this moment my first goal after being reborn was to get past potty training.

And you know what? It. Is. Not. Pleasant.

Since gaining the Grand Order system however, life had been intresting to say the least.

My first friend in the world was an emo dick.

 **Master, I was the saint of New Orleans and was burned at the stake, slandered, and treated as a _witch_. I prefer you not insult me as your only servant, you ungrateful blah blah blah blah.**

And there goes my intention span.

I don't mean to insult her, but with how every word that comes out of her mouth being a derivative for old fashioned cursing, it was _hard_ to become bffs.

 **...you pitiful escuse for a piece of horse dung. Hmph, if I could, I would have you staked and burned.**

I love you to Jeanne, I love you to.

 **You cur, I _will_ strangle you.**

I know, I love you a lot to.

 **Swine.**

Beautiful.

Well besides from saint mc-killjoy, things have been going relatively well.

By that I mean, what else could I do? I was a baby?

 **1 year later...**

It's official, life sucks.

Over the course of the months I've been alive I found that my parents were... active to say the least.

In a matter of one year, my mom Haruka Hyoudou had delivered another baby who curr-

"WAAAAAAAAA!" -ently is crying at the moment next to me.

Quickly, my mother rushed over to calm him. "Yosh, yosh, Issei-chan, calm down. Be like your brother."

And as the crying went down I shivered.

 _Issei chan_ was hugging mom a little _to much,_ specifically, her assets.

That little monster was hugging her with a little to big of a smile.

And it was at that moment I realized... my new brother was gonna be a _super_ pervert. Fuck.

 **AAAARRRRGGGHH! Can you shut that mongrol up!**

(In the far distance in an alternate time period, a gold prick felt something disturbing the force)

 ** _3 years later_**

I am glad to say... I FINALLY DID IT.

I was finally allowed to go to the restroom without supervision and I had my own room. _Thank god._

Issei brat had finally managed to move on from a cry baby into... okay it's not any better. He's a full fledged pervert.

I didn't know how, or when. But I swear he stole our dads porn.

He doesn't do anything indecent with it, but he has it. I _know,_ he had it.

Anyway, since becoming four, I had started to change. Instead of looking like a little boy, I looked like a little _girl._

Yes. You heard me, girl.

When I asked the system it said, **[Host is synchronizing with your heroic spirit. In doing so you will take on its traits. Additionally, with each servant you will take their physical characteristics as well.]**

Life is just peachy.

On a side note, my eyes started becoming a mix of brown with a green tint and my hair has started turning blond, leaving spots of blond in my hair.

And I have a strong urge to leave my hair long.

 ** _Couple of days ago in a hospital_**

"Miss and mister Hyoudou, we have finished are diagnosis and have found that Yu had only awakened some recessive traits. You have no need to worry, he is a healthy young boy."

My mom hugging me cried, " Thank god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Dad was just to the side with Issei sleeping in a chair releasing a deep breath.

Me? I decided to say, "I love you mom."

After that my family headed home, with my mom cuddling me all the way.

 ** _Present_**

Well at least I wasn't turning into a girl.

Looking in a nearby mirror in my room, I could only cry on the inside.

I. LOOKED. CUTE.

THATS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. I AM A TEENAGER. NO A MAN. MEN IN MY BOOK ARE NOT CUTE.

I was currently looking at a young... child, child with brown hair that held blond bangs. My hair was currently short, making me seem like a girl being a tomboy.

Even now, the tint of green made me want to stare at my own eyes.

 **You look cute.**

Fuck you Jeanne. Fuck you.

Bracing myself, I decided then and there, I was gonna leave my hair long.

I had always loved long hair, this was only a chance to do it.

 ** _2 years later_**

I was now six and had become a complete girl.

Okay not really, but I might as well because fuck.

 ** _Couple of hours earlier_**

I had just recently finished third grade and it was summer break.

Other than grown my hair into a long ponytail, I made one new friend.

Her name was Irina Shidou and she was adorable.

No, I'm not a pervert.

At school I was at the top of my class for obvious reasons being I _was_ seventeen. The only down side was that I was ostracized because of that which left alone.

Irina was a kind girl who actually bothered to be my friend and Issei's friend.

And currently, Issei and I have went over to her house for a pool party. Exited, me and Issei both came over with both are parents permission.

Of course it wasn't an actual party, it was just Irina, Issei, and me having fun in her backyard pool.

Everything was great, we played ball, shot water guns, and dunked each other in the pool.

The only problem that ever happened was when Issei was staring a little to much for comfort at both Irina and me.

IM A BOY YA BRAT!

I thunked him on the head and he decided to play a prank.

He threw by bag where my towel was into the water... along with my clothes.

Being angry I went up to him, about to beat the shit out of him until Irina grabbed my shoulder and puffed her cheeks up. Aanndd time for another lecture.

"Yu chan. Bad. No hitting others, or the lord will be upset at you!" You see, Irina is a _very_ devout catholic and frankyly I can't win against girls so...

Looking at her and her pout I sighed. "Fine, but you scold him to."

Turning her attention towards him she began his lecture to, "And Issei. No throwing your brother's clothes into the water! Girls will hate you if you do that!"

Issei immediately clammed up. "Really? Irina chan?"

Trying to hold up a serious face she nodded.

Looking downed Issei apologized, "I'm sorry Yu onii-chan. I won't do it again."

Smiling, Irina ran up to him to give him a hug."Good boy!"

Looking at Issei however, I saw a glint in his eyes. You little imp.

Unable to do anything I say, "Irina, giving hugs will only encourage him."

Looking back at me she stuck her tongue out.

I do the same before saying, "Well what do I wear now?"

It was then that I knew my masculinity died when a blond lady walked out the back porch with a broad smile on her face. It was Irina's mom, Elizabeth.

"I have an excellent idea Yu, follow me." Dammit. From the moment I stepped into Irina's house this women had been trying to get me in a dress, and for gods sake. I WAS A BOY.

Feeling the shivers down my spine I kindly tried to reject her, "Mis-

"You don't have a choice dear."

Turning around I made a run for it. My legs went into a sprint, but before I realized it, my legs became weightless.

Looking up, I saw a blond demon holding me by the shirt.

"Yu chan~ you know you can't run."

And shit.


	4. A Good Bye

**Thank you all for supporting my fic!**

 **I didn't think it would be so popular!**

* * *

 _ **Five Minutes After Demon Capture**_

I regret agreeing to go to Irina's house. In front of me now was arguably the cutest girl I had ever seen in my life. It was me.

Wearing a white dress, I was the embodiment of a picture perfect innocent little girl. My hair was tied into a pony tail by a black ribbon and my eyes reflected a shade of emerald.

Shit. I had just checked myself out.

 **You are just adorable.**

Shut it Jeanne, I'm not in a mood for bull.

 **Oh? I thought you loved me? _Girl._**

Jeanne. I will find you, and I _will_ strangle you.

"Oh Yu! You look amazing!" Before I could register it, I was suffocating from bear hug that threatened to squish me into oblivion. it was Elizabeth.

Struggling to get free I managed to turn my head right to only look straight into Irina's eyes. "He-lp m-e."

Her eyes full of mirth, I knew she had cooked up a new devilish scheme. "Okaa-san, I thing Yu want an even bigger hug!"

My eyes in shock from betrayal had locked onto her encroaching form. Oh...no.

Closing my eyes I suddenly felt the second impact of my day and just as I thought. I was soon knocked down along with Irina and her mom.

Luckily, when we fell, we fell onto Irina's nearby bed which laid on the left of the mirror.

Everyone landing on the bed, I could only sigh as both Irina and her mom laughed at my ruffled expense.

Doing the worst glare a six year old could manage I glared at both Irina and her Elizabeth. "Geez. Do both of you hate me? I mean COMMON, why?! Why a dress?"

However as soon as I finished my line, Elizabeth had her eyes shine. It was the adult, I know something you don't eyes. "Well for saying that, weren't you the one staring at the mirror for a couple of minutes Yu-chan."

And shit. She's trying to turn this back against me, no, not this time! "Well who made me wear the clothes?!"

Irina soon joined in to, "Well who _wore_ the clothes?"

... I was speechless. What did I do to deserve this? "Well, um... " Shit.

Looking at Irina's smirk however pissed me off. Plan B.

As fast as I could I pulled the dress up about to take it off when, "Oh no. Yu, thats Irina's favorite dress! And you pervert, how dare you change in front of a girl!"

Hearing the sarcasm in Elizabeth's mom, I almost ignored it, but the mention of being called perverted triggered me.

Looking at Irina with her new found pout, I knew I lost. "Fine."

"YAY!" Switching from a pout to a smile I almost wanted to cry. Where do these harpies learn how to act? What the hell? Can I do that?

Sighing, I looked toward Elizabeth's mom and swore I heard, "Ah, the wonders of youth."

What the hell is wrong with this world?

About to walk out however, I was soon stopped gain. But this time, it wasn't force that stopped me.

Staring at the doorway, I saw Issei. No. No. NO. NO.

My eyes locked on his lips, it was in slow motion. "Is. Onii-chan. a. Onee-chan?"

I feel broken as a man. "No Issei. NO! This was a prank by Irina. Okay? Joke! It is all a joke! AND I HATE IT! I am a oniiii-chan. OOOOOONNNIIIIIIIIII. Got it?"

Running up to him, I put my hands Issei's shoulder in a brittle hope to preserve my pride.

With a smirk on his face though, I knew my prayers were ignored. "Okay, _Onee-chan._ "

I dropped to the grown. Basically dead. Like my masculinity.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked behind me to see Irina."It's okay Yu. I think you're manly."

She was like an angel. "A man in a dress can be anyway." Never mind, she was the devil. No, satan himself.

Ding Dong*

Immediately, Irina shot off and my struggles were forgotten as I heard, "Daddy!"

Smiling, I walked down the hallways along with everyone else to meet Irina's dad, Touji Shidou.

Seeing him with Irina was very cute.

However the moment his eyes fell on me, I felt a sense of pity coming from him.

Walking up to me, he put his hand on my shoulder. "They finally got you in a dress. I'm sorry."

His tone was somber. It felt like I was at a funeral. "So, you knew Touji-san."

Looking away, "I'm sorry Yu-kun. I couldn't stop them."

"It's okay. We were up against fate itself." I said trying to cheer both of us up.

It took us a few minutes to recuperate from what seemed like an eternity.

A little while later, we all walked into the kitchen and worked together to cook some food.

Irina's mom and dad went on to cook fish and cut the vegetables while Irina, Issei and me set the table.

Time honestly flew by, and despite being in a dress, I didn't even notice it.

When we sat at the table after roughly thirty minutes, in front of me was soup with a side of fish and rice.

Looking at Irina and her family in prayer, I joined in. Though besides just saying thanks for the food to god that was it.

At least I was better than Issei who was barely holding himself from digging in.

 **Hmph, god. What did he ever do? Nothing thats what.**

Not this again. Jeanne, whats up with you? Weren't you some saint?

 **Boy, I died at the stake. After spending my life listening to god's revelations I was called as a witch. I was devote, I saved France, but where did that land me? Dead! I was killed, no _murdered_. **

**All I ever wanted was to live a happy life, but god forsook me. He left me to burn at the stake.**

So, why not restart it here?

 **Ha. HAHAHAHAHA! You want me to praise _him_ again. Fool. I WOULD RATHER DIE.**

No, not that. Restart your life with me. Live for yourself. Be selfish, do what you couldn't do before.

 **Oh? How would you go about that?**

Easy, I'll just summon you so that you could be free.

 **What if I kill you?**

Well I already died one. What's the worst you can do? Kill me again?

 **Intresting. Fine, if you want to be dragged into hell with me then so be it.**

"YU-KUN!" Before I knew it, I was smacked in the face and back into reality by Irina who was sitting on my right.

"OUCH! What the hel- heck was that for?!" I said staring at Irina along with the rest of her family.

Looking closer however, I then noticed their worried looks. "Sorry Yu, we were worried about how long you were spacing out. It had been like a minute."

Oh...uh, "Sorry, I was spacing out. Hehe.."

Irina smiling again, "Well ok, but don't worry us again ok baka Yu?"

I twitched, "Baka? Your the baka."

Grabbing her, I poked her forehead and finished dinner.

* * *

After dinner, we all settled down to play a game of monopoly, and would you look at that!

I was losing. Again.

"HA! Yu-kun, you suck." Looking over at Irina's over two properties, I didn't know if I should've laughed or cried.

"Well, at least I could live longer than you! You're dirt poor!" In my hands were over twenty thousand monopoly bucks from passing go _twenty_ plus times without landing on a single property.

Was I lucky or extremely unlucky? I honestly didn't even know.

In Issei's hand were fifteen properties. FIFTEEN. How?!

Picking up the dice, I was about to roll when Irina's dad came in.

"Ok kids, it's getting late. Lets clean up, oh and Yu, get yourself and Issei ready to leave."

All of us standing with a cheer of "Ok."

In less than five minutes the ground was clean and we were gathered into the living room.

However, dread started building when near the corner of my eye Elizabeth crept into the room. This could not be good.

With a smile, Irina's mom all stood in front of us when she called out, "Picture time!"

Still in a dress I tried to run.

Note, _tried._

Sorry Yu-kun, not this time." Irina was holding me tight by my waist. Et tu Brutus?

Turning my head behind me for a backwards peddle, my back was tackled by Issei, "Sorry _Onee-san_." That evil conniving brat.

Struggling to move, I crawled as much as my six year old muscles could take me.

Sadly, before I could get away I heard a snap.

Please, not again...

 **"Congratulations Yu, you will forever be immortalized as a woman."**

Looking at Elizabeth I could _feel_ the smirk on Jeanne's face.

No. This CAN'T happen.

"Ohh, Yu-chan is SO ADORABLE." NO, I AM NOT.

Feeling the weight of Irina and Issei finally hit me after the adrenaline, I laid down in defeat.

I had lost.

Before I had a moment to rest I heard another snap and looked at Irina's mom again. Shit.

Turning my head down I realized the position I was in.

Irina was snuggled in my chest in a smile while Issei was next to my face still on my back.

"Yu-Onii san... please... move...I'm dying..." Issei's face however reflected the opposite with a huge smile plastered on on his lips.

Pretending to ignore him, I turned back to Irina, "Are you comfortable?"

Her head tilting up from her position her smile only shown more, but something was different. She seemed sad.

"I'm gonna miss you Yu."

Her words began to hit me. "What?"

Sitting up, Issei got out from under and sat at the side.

Irina had started tearing up. "I'm gonna have to leave Japan soon."

Hearing her words, a pain soon entered my chest. "When?"

Hearing my words, her tears began to flow out. Quivering her lips, she choked back on her own tears, barely managing to say, "When summer ends."

Before I knew it, Issei began to cry as well and when he had they both cried.

Hugging her tighter, I struggled to form words.

Although Irina had only been with me for a short while, she was my first friend. A best friend.

Words began to fail me as I tried to stammer out a response. "It... won't be forever right?"

Her tighter squeeze and tears answered my question.

I didn't want to give up. "No. I don't care. We'll still be friends. No, we will stay friends!"

I tried to make my words firm, but I couldn't make a coherent sentence. "We can...we can still mail each other! And .. um we can call! And..."

Irina putting her hand on my cheeks, I realized that I was crying to.

With us crying, I was lost in time.

It had been over thirty minutes before we slowly calmed down.

"No matter what we'll always be friends right Yu?" Hearing Irina's whimpering voice clearing my head, I already knew my answer.

"Yeah, definitely." Looking at her violet eyes I knew we were gonna stay friends.

Some friendships were like the wind, ever-flowing, but the one I had with her would last a long time. It was just a feeling.

* * *

Before we knew it, my parents had already came to pick me and Issei, much to my dismay.

Unluckily, seeing me in a dress opened an entire new world to my mom, but I didn't care.

My eyes were still on my friend as I left.

Issei had long fell asleep from crying and Irina was still tearing up.

It was a long day, and more than anything, I needed rest.

The stress of the day had taken its tole on me and as soon as I made it home, I was knocked out.

* * *

 _ **Pov Haruka**_

Picking up Yu and Issei was a surprise, and not just because one of my son was _extremely_ cutein a dress.

It was because I had just found out that the Shidous had planned on moving back to Europe after the few years they had lived in Japan.

Apparently, Touji had needed to move their for work and Elizabeth was missing home as well.

Of course that was all I needed to understand why my boys were crying, but it couldn't be helped.

Parents do need to make their money from somewhere.

Walking to Issei's room, it was peaceful to find the energetic boy peacefully asleep.

Yu on the other hand had been sprawled across on top of his bed, the opposite of how he usually slept.

Smiling, I walked into his room and tucked him under his covers.

Still in his dress I giggled, it was adorable on him.

I may just buy him more to tease him, no I definitely will.

After all, what mother would I be if I didn't support his hobbies?

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **And thats chapter 4!**

 **I honestly didn't think this would be so popular so I didn't write to much in advance.**

 **To be honest what I write next will probably be a surprise for me and all the readers who supported me!**

 **Thank you all for the support, I hope this chapter wasn't to mushy or confusing.**


End file.
